Life is Cruel
by SandMann
Summary: When all the light is gone, no hope and left alone one must do a lot to survive. One man, one bad job one savior. Human names used. T for suggestive themes.PrussiaxAustria
1. Gilbert

**Life is Cruel**

**Chapter One: Gilbet...**

How time passes is a funny thing. One moment a baby in a loving family the next working in the Red-light district as a male prostitute to pay of debts and pay for school. How funny. Or not funny, it really did depend on the person and Roderich did not find it funny. He missed the times when his family was financially secure, the times when what he wanted to do was the only thing he did. The man had a fast and short childhood. His dad lost his job, his mom grew depressed; they drank, gambled, and did multiple drugs. Roderich's parents forgot about their only child and neglected him. Ever since then Roderich worked to eat, to sleep, to do what he needed to do. He got out of paying school fees for he had no parents. He claimed homeless to protect his once loving parents and help them. However no matter how many pay checks he brings home it is never enough. Even now when he sleeps with others, selling his body away, it is not enough. Roderich had to pay tuition and a never ending gamble debt acquired by his parents.

Violet eyes fell closed as he breathed, listening to the man next to him get out of bed. This was one thing Roderich never wished for nor thought he was going to do. He was a good student and person overall. Roderich was a talented musician and student. The male once played the piano for his parents before this whole mess. He was even on the verge of learning the violin when it all happened. As a student he was on the fast track. He worked hard and was a extremely bright child. He, however, did not make many friends due to home life; no one needed to know about the Hell he endures.

A pale hand ran down his exposed stomach, "Mon cher," The male softly called. Their time was up, the man (a regular customer) was trying to wake the supposed sleeping male so he could pay him and the two could be on their way.

The eyes opened again, "Ja," He said looking up at the blond man. He was a rich man with a son the same age as Roderich. The two-his customer's son and Roderich-went to the same high school together. Yet Francis Bonnefoy, famous cook and 5 star restaurant owner, would not know that. Nor would Mathew Williams-Bonnefoy know that Roderich was at the same school. The once happy male usually his in the music room allowing his feelings to pour out onto the piano.

Francis looked at the delicious scene before him, tempted to go for one more round but just to have those thoughts ruined by his phone vibrating, a text from his son. "I hope to be with you again. Your money is on the table," Francis said leaning over and kissing Roderich sweetly before removing his hand and standing up quickly. Francis got dressed while Roderich laid there. The Austrian did not move until the door clicked signaling that Bonnefoy was out of the room. Sitting up his hand trembled through his hair, violet falling on the cash near the table. Without another thought Roderich stood up and went straight to the shower, shivering under the cool water that was slowly warming. He felt slightly sore but that would leave sometime soon. All he was worried about was washing away thee sin he and the older man created. Oddly enough tears fell down his cheeks. Normally Roderich felt empty and alone after these nights. But something triggered some emotions. Maybe the thoughts of home, something. All he knew was he had one more appointment and the day was coming. Not to mention that Roderich had a paper that had to be typed for English.

Stepping out of the shower Roderich dried off and cleaned up the room. Taking ten minutes to get dressed and read his hand-written paper. It looked good enough, certain things could be fixed but he would deal with it at the Library. Setting the piece of work down there was a soft knock on the door. The next appointment.

With a small sigh Roderich put his glasses on the table and opened the door to see a albino male with a devilish smirk on his face.

Roderich walked down the street to the university, his hair was neatly done, glasses on his face and was dressed appropriately. In his hand he held the final draft of his essay, eyes scanning through the page checking for any major errors. The essay itself was talking about how family could effect schooling and such bull crap like that. It was just something that he randomly put together that worked for the main topic was just "Education" nothing more nor less.

Flipping through the pages the Austrian smiled. Even though sleepy and extremely sore everything seemed to be going well. He had money for next semesters tuition and a little bit more to buy some clothing or maybe a nice meal for once. It was all working out to the point Roderich could not be happier.

* * *

"Roderich!" A female voice called driving up next to Roderich. This was one of the very few friends Roderich had and ex-girlfriend. They were close but not close enough for Roderich to tell her about his job nor his home life.

"Elizabeta," He sweetly replied actually looking up from his essay.

"Jump in. I have to pick up Feli and class does not start for another two hours!" She said. Feli was their Italian friend who Roderich, sadly, has had the pleasure of knowing since preschool. The Italian was more pathetic than Roderich; he-Feli-had no muscles at all and was like a noodle and Roderich had some muscles just not enough.

With a small nod Roderich opened the door and slipped into the care, buckling up and glancing at the Hungarian. "And where would Feli be?"

Elizabeta giggled slightly, "He found this German that he is interested in and is at his house. His name is Ludwig," She replied zooming off.

Roderich nodded before continuing to read the essay till the parked in front of a nice looking home. Several cars were parked in the front of the house all fancy and extremely nice. Elizabeta got out of the car and Roderich followed, rereading the essay for the millionth time by now.

With a small knock the door opened to reveal an albino and a French man leaning against the wall with some wall. "What can the awe..." The albino looked at Roderich in pure shock. Silence rang for a few moments till Roderich looked up to meet those crimson eyes that once flashed with lust. "Awesome me do for you?"

"We are here to...Gilbert? Holy crap! The last time I saw you was when you tried to touch me and I ended up beating you with a frying pan," Elizabeta said in shock.

This Gilbert smiled and opened the door. "Come in Elizabeta and..."

"Roderich," The Austrian indistinctly said shocked more than anything.

The two walked in and Roderich's eyes roamed to Francis who was chocking on his win by now. Walking into the other room the French man was gone.

"So what can the awesome me do for you?" Gilbert purred.

"VE~Roderich and Elizabeta," A certain Italian said nonchalantly running up to them and hugging them at the same time.

"Well we need nothing from you. Just came here to pick up Feli," Elizabeta said hugging the Italian back.

Gilbert nodded simply.

"Anyways we must get going. Class starts soon for Roderich and I," Elizabeta said prying Feli off them and walking out. Roderich went to follow but he felt a cold hand grasp his wrist, Francis was back out ogling at Roderich, a more civilized Roderich.

"Ja?" Roderich asked looking up at the man he jut recently slept with.

"Nothing...sorry," Gilbert said letting go.

Roderich nodded and walked out, his heart pounding. Gilbert...It fit the male.

* * *

**A/N: I know, WTH LADY! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP WITH YOURSELF AT NIGHT? Well I blame sleep for this one. I was imagining neglectful family, whore Austria, and Francis and Gilbert sleeping with him. Anyways...review please. I know my grammar sucks [I fail my essays for that] but you must deal with it. If you want to beta this or something please PM. Until my first review or whenever SANDMANN out!**


	2. Unnatural

**A/N:** Warning Language

* * *

Chapter 2:

Unnatural

Roderich stayed silent in the car as his two friends chatted to themselves. Elizabeta was pressing for some more information about Ludwig and the Italian was just blabbing on talking about everything. Roderich paid no attention about what the quirky Italian said. He could not believe he saw two of his clients at one place. To make it worse they knew he was somehow connected to the Italian; breaking one of Roderich's rule which was do not reveal anything about yourself with a client.

Clients spook about themselves a lot, they used those moments before and after to talk about themselves and get whatever it was off their chest then they left to go live on their lonely lives. Some asked about Roderich, why such a male was doing this work but he never replied. No one needed to know about his life. If his friends did not know then they did not need to know.

"Roderich. Roderich. RODERICH!"

Roderich looked up startled by the Hungarian yelling at him. They were in front of the building that held the English classes. A sigh escaped his lips as he got out. "Thank you Elizabeta," Roderic said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

The day went by with him out of it. His mind was roaming the vast planes he could a brain, touching only on the subject of last night's activities and the meeting with two clients. He did not even know he a made it home until he heard the distinct sounds of argument.

The house Roderich lived in with his family was no more than a shanty. The roofs leaked, the walls were practically non existing. The ground was stained with blood, urine and alcohol; Roderich refused to walk around with out shoes on. Trash littered the floor, mice roamed and glass smashed against the hard flooring. Roderich flinched at the harsh sound of German shows on a bad television set and his parent's screaming.

"Mother...Father," He whispered as he stood there looking like a frightened child. Needles laid on the table discarded, blood pooled around the table. Roderich's mother was bleeding badly, his father holding a knife yelling at her in rapid German. His mother held her ground glaring and yelling back at her husband. "Mother," Roderich said once more sounding like a small child as he crept out, ignoring the dirt and going to his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder carefully. She freaked out and slapped Roderich with a bloody hand, looking at her son with large forest green eyes that held her fear. Roderich did not flinch nor move. "Mother...let us just go to bed," He said pleading.

"Roderich get the fuck out now!" His father snarled.

Roderich was taken aback by the attitude his father displayed. The man never spoke to his son since losing everything. He just ignored the young man even when he was paying for them to at less live with a roof over their heads. "Father..." He said at a lost of words.

"Get the fuck out of my house you fucking faggot!" He father yelled angrily throwing another bottle at the wall. "Do you not think I do not know my son is fucking men! You fucking have no right to live. Homosexuality is not natural you faggot. Get out of my house!"

Roderich stood there till a glass hit the wall behind him. Turning around he went to the small room all three of them shared and shoved clothing into the backpack and all his school work. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, yet Roderich was Roderich. He would force himself to forget his anger, maybe go to the music room at school and play some Chopin to allow his hurt out in the forms of notes. His parents continued to yell, not noticing as Roderich walked out back pack on his back, the hurt look on his face. He spent his time helping his parents just to get yelled at for being Homosexuality. It was not against the law to be gay. Before he was more or less bi curious leaning to females to make his father proud but as their situation worsened he leaned to males. He just loved it, there was not much to say on the subject of his sexuality. He just thought it was just right for him. Though he was not involved with any male at the moment. There were very few men that Roderich was interested in, none of them would every ask him out. They were all straight and homophobic, thus Roderich stayed in the closet.

Walking down the road Roderich listened to what was going on around him. Slowly making his way to the school. Students roamed the place and he navigated away coming to the arts building. Not another word he walked in and went straight to the orchestra room. No one was left, practice long over. Dropping his bags he went to the piano and sat down, removing the cover from the keys. He was greeted by black and white, pale hands running down the keys with immense pleasure. This was his one true lover, nothing else was.

Without another thought, another breath, the man allowed himself to be immersed in the music. Long digits hitting the key, moving at the desired tempo. Roderich swayed as he played, humming softly. All his worries were forgotten, gone in another world a world consumed by music.

"Roderich," A voice called out.

Roderich stopped playing, hands on the keys were he was going to hit next, "Sorry Mister Toti," He said looking up at the professor.

"Do not be sorry Roderich! That was amazing however the building is closing. It is late," Toti stated.

Roderich looked sadly at the piano before nodding. Standing up he put the cover back on and grabbed his bags.

"Please come play with us tomorrow. We need a pianist and you quit playing in high school, no?"

Roderich nodded, "Of course. I have to go now sir," He said scurrying away. Looking up at the clock as he passed it he gulped. He was going to be late to the hotel!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to take forever. School comes first...ect [Make up some excuses for me]. Um...yeah. Sorry about the homosexual conversation. I recently got in a fight over that for the person was dissing my Homosexual friends, it ticked me off so it got put in there. I do not mean to offend anyone.

Also I know it is short. I do not write long things sorry. Also my grammar is terrible :D

Sandmann out!


	3. WHAT?

**Chapter 3:**

**WHAT?**

Twenty-five minutes, that was how late he was to the hotel room. His pimp, Sven a man from the Netherlands, was furious. He actually spent five minutes yelling at Roderich in Dutch. Of course the Austrian just listened but said nothing only retreating to his room. The male was slightly panting from the long distant run as he put the key in and opened the door. Without even glancing around the room the male dropped his keys and backpack on the near-by table. He was still breathing heavy as he turned to go to the shower and saw one person. He sat on the bed, perfectly stretched out and a bottle of beer in his hand. What luck? It was his customer he had received the day before and seen when he and Elizabeta were picking their little Feliciano up. And if Roderich could recall properly this man's name was Gilbert.

"Sorry about my tardiness," Roderich softly said knowing that no customer liked to wait. They usually pain less in tips and such which was bad for Roderich who really wanted to continue school so he no longer had to sleep with men or women. The thought of lack of pay (meaning lack of tuition) scared Roderich greatly but he would not show that fear.

The Albino turned to him with a smile that Roderich truly could not explain. "It is okay! The awesome me has no issues waiting…Roderich?" He said questioning if he had the other's names right. Sven, an old acquaintance through Antonio one of his best friends, would not tell the self-proclaimed Prussian anything of the Austrian which angered the Prussian greatly. Hell Sven did not even give him his name and told Gilbert to call Roderich by whatever. Names were not important in this business. It was sleep with the other and get over it.

Roderich opened his mouth to say something as he began to unbutton his shirt but Gilbert stopped him. "I am not here for that today," He said putting down the bottle and leaning over, pulling the delicate fingers away from the button up shirt. "The awesome me has officially taken interest in you and wants to get to know you more," he said pulling Roderich onto the bed but not for what Roderich does for a living. "I want to know why you do this for a living. I, the Awesome me, has actually looked into your files and it ends about ten years ago and restarts a year ago," The Prussian said.

He was more or less shocked that someone looked into him. Though there should not be a lot about him seeing that his parents lost everything (literally ever thing) ten years ago though that shock ended up being lost as he was practically pulled onto the man's lap. Which was not uncommon but it was so fast and random when Gilbert had stated that he would not do anything. "WHAT THE- "Roderich bit his lip not wanting to lose his customer so fast. Blushing slightly as he looked away he was appealed by the lack of manners. "Why did you even waste your time to look up information about me?" He asked knowing that he was not worth looking up.

"You see it is my job," Gilbert said with a smirk. Roderich turned to look at the male. In all honesty he was so confused before he took the male entirely in. Gilbert, who in the morning looked rugged, looked refine in a white button up (though it was no longer tucked in) and a black tie not to mention the slacks he wore. The white hairs were a mess but held evidence that they were once contained. And a badge, a bright gold badge was on the tie, shining like a thousand suns. Instantly it all fell together piece by piece. "A detective?" Roderich asked skeptical that this man could have such a fine job. He defiantly did not seem…disciplined enough for such a job. Seeing how he was so carelessly dressed at home.

Gilbert chuckled softly, "Of course the awesome me is a detective for it is such an awesome job," He said resting his chin on the male whore's clothed shoulder. Roderich was pretty much confused by now. Why would a detective sleep with a whore? Prostitution was not illegal where they were at but frowned upon especially sleeping with Roderich who was licensed under a different name. As for being licensed under a different name the Austrian did not want to be found out by his friends. If they found out about what he did to survive they may be disgusted by him and leave him. Elizabeta already left him as a girlfriend for Roderich could not spend every living moment with her and refused to take her home. That actually was a tough break up on the young male for he felt like he loved the Hungarian more than anything and for Roderich he defiantly had issues and fears of being left alone for his whole life. And that was something he really could not control. Yes, he kept a cool composure but even young he was afraid to be left all alone. Especially when he was sitting in front of the grand piano in such a large and almost empty home that no one dared to venture to. "Why would you want to find out about me? I am a prostitute that is all you need," The Austrian stiffly replied as he wiggled away from the grasp. "Now if you will excuse me I will be leaving seeing that this is a waste of time," He said straightening his shirt. But Gilbert grabbed him.

Crimson eyes stared deeply into nearly violet eyes searching for something, if anything a frown gracing his lips ever so slightly. "If you are worried about pay then you should not be. The awesome me will pay you so do not worry. I asked Sven for the whole night meaning you have no one else to worry about. Now sit down and tell me about yourself. Or I can arrest you for illegal prostitution seeing how your true name is not Stephan Wangermann, the name you are licensed under," Gilbert said as he let go of Roderich's arm.

Roderich turned around and glared but he sat down. "What is there to know…" He asked with a death glare as he crossed his right leg over the left. His hands folded on his lap.

"Tell me why prostitution?" Gilbert asked.

"It was all I…"

* * *

**A/N**: Leave me alone for not posting forever. I have a life too ya know! *Sniffle*. Sorry for not posting, life is life. But yeah I hope you like it. Excuse me for any grammar issues, I fail at grammar. What else to say? Yes, Gibert is taking life slightly serious. Sven is an awesome name. And…poor Roderich and my OC-ness of him. Yeah…Cliff hanger FTW!

-Sandmann


	4. Money Hungry

**Chapter Four:**

**Money Hungry**

"It was all I could do to get money," Roderich said in a low voice. What he said made him seem like a money hungry man which he really was not. But there were so many bills to pay that selling his body off was the best thing. No normal job paid as much as the repulsive job of prostitution did.

Gilbert's eyebrow arched his eyebrow as he thought what Roderich said over. Money? From the impression Gilbert got from the other money seemed like no issue. He looked perfectly fine not like some of the men and women Gilbert arrested who truly looked like trailer trash. No, Roderich held a certain air around him that screamed as if he was a noble or something. A noble that had no need for money and was only in this business for the thrill of sleeping with others. "Money Specs? I would have never guessed that you were a money hungry man," Gilbert said voicing his thoughts to the Austrian. Roderich did not reply right away instead he looked away towards the door wishing for someone to save him from this man. How was he to explain that his parents never had money that he once lived in a shack that was the true ghetto? How could he explain to a detective that lived in a nice neighborhood the horrors of living in a hellish place? There was no way to explain it.

"Think whatever you will but I have reason to do this for money," Roderich's final reply came. His eyes did not leave the door at any point of his reply. There was no reason to explain for he could not explain the why to this situation.

Silence sat heavily in between the two as Gilbert pondered a bit longer. "Well what are those reasons?" He asked looking at the Austrian with piercing eyes.

Roderich turned around, glaring at the other. "It does not matter what my reasons are. How about you? How can you really take interest in a male prostitute that you have known for a day? I am not as interesting as you make it out to be. Nor are my reasons for money interesting by far," He hissed as he stood up once more. Roderich was not going to make a run for now but Gilbert was getting on his nerves.

"I take interest in you because I am that awesome. An-"

"Do not lie," Roderich said cutting him off.

Gilbert smirked a bit. The other did not even turn around and was able to tell he was lying. He was pretty good at that. "Because the you I saw yesterday night then the you I saw today were two different people. I got curios to see who you really were so I looked you up. If you must know the truth I have been trying to find your parents for the last year to so I was astounded to find out you were their little demon spawn. Now my turn for questions. So drugs are nothing interesting? I can see you shooting it up with the man you just slept with," Gilbert grabbed Roderich's arm and rolled up the sleeves before showing a few scars on his arms as if proof Roderich did drugs.

Roderich ripped his arm free of the other, slapping the albino hard on the face. "I no longer have connections to my parents. And I do not do such things nor have I ever. Those scars are from chickenpox!" He yelled furious that he was accused of such things. And those scars were not really created from the chickenpox. Actually the faded scars were caused from Roderich scratching when he did have chickenpox at the prime age of five.

Gilbert rubbed his sore face before grabbing Roderich by the wrists and pinning the man against the wall. He was just angry that he was hit then proven wrong. "Oh really then? Not for drugs? Then what can they be for? Prostitutes like you only long for money for such things!" He hissed with anger.

Roderich did not like this position he felt vulnerable and like something bad was to happen. So he kneed the other in the place the sun never shines. Instantly the grip on his wrist was gone and Roderich left Sven watching confused and unsure what to say as the male left the hotel property.

Gilbert held himself as he swore in German, eyes watering as he looked at the wall. This possession was so unawesome! Who would think it to be awesome to be kicked in the privates though?

Finally the pain subsided and Gilbert sat up. The door was open and there was no Roderich. Frowning his eyes roamed the room to see a back pack and keys discarded on the table. Being the noisy male he was Gilbert began to dig through the contents of the bag, finding a piece of paper that looked interesting. On it was Roderich's full name and date of birth. But as Gilbert looked farther down the page he noted there was no phone number or address; something very odd if he dare say. Shaking his head he looked down to see that it was the cost of classes. Frankly speaking Gilbert was blown away by the prices of Roderich's classes. For the total of all the classes it would take so many tricks that Gilbert did not even want to do the math. The prices were just way too high.

Seeing this made Gilbert frown some more as he pulled out his phone, dialing the one number he hated the most. Elizabeta's number.

The phone rang for what seemed like hours until a female voice came with a pissed tone. "Elizabeta I need to talk to you about Roderich," He said voice serious as ever before.

"About what? Roderich is a nice and sweet guy unlike you. So there is no reason for you to even be involved with him," She replied to Gilbert.

Gilbert was silent for the moment. He did not know what to say. Taking a deep breath he put the paper back and slung the back pack over his shoulder. "Did you know Roderich is a male prostitute?"

* * *

**AN:** WTH? Prussia! You did not have to tell anyone . Hmm I wonder were Roderich ran off to. Or better yet Elizabeta's reaction to what she was told. Once more my grammar sucks. DEAL WITH IT. And I love you all!


	5. Confusion

A/N: OMG A NEW CHAPTER.

Warning: Swearing?

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Confusion**

The cell phone dropped to the floor the moment the words left the Albino's words. Shock laid apparent in his face among many other emotions. Some of these accursed emotions would be around anger, hurt and shock all along the spectrum. Elizabeta did not believe what she heard about her ex-boyfriend and best friend. Yes, Roderich was very attractive to anyone's point of view however Roderich sleep with random people! Hell she had to even force Roderich to kiss her after six months of dating. Roderich was not that type of person to do anything like that and yet why were there tears that ran down the side of her face? Why did she believe the self proclaimed Prussian? It was the tone he used that made her believe in the man, though it held a smug tone to it.

She picked up her phone in a haste her parents looked at her confused. "Elizabeta are you okay dear?" Her mother asked landing a well manicured hand upon her shoulder; worry in her eyes.

Elizabeta shrugged the hand off of her shoulder a small smile on her face. "Yes mom why not you return to your chess game with dad," She said knowing that the only reason her mother was up was because of a dumb chess game. Gosh her parents were boring all they did was play intense chess. But it could be worse.

Her mother smiled and grabbed a glass of water before retreating to the master bedroom. Elizabeta silently watched until she was gone. "How do you know this Gilbert? Roderich is not that kind of man!" She exclaimed in a quite whisper as she too retreated to her own room. Once in she locked the door and put Gilbert on speaker as she stared at the picture of Roderich and her at her grandparent's house. Roderich looked happy as he held her in his arms but of recent he had looked tired and sometimes even in pain. But it was Roderich! He easily got headaches so that is why all the pained expression! Or not there was no way to be sure. As for being tired he was top of their class and actually worked for it no wonder he would be tired. Still...

"Let us just say we kinda of did stuff the other night. Anyways I thought I would tell you Elizabeta! I mean you are all lovey dovey when it comes to him so yeah. You can thank my awesomeness later!" Gilbert said in the normal and annoying tone he always held in his voice.

Elizabeta let a growl leave her throat too mad at the other to say anything. Her Roderich touched by Gilbert, hell no! That was something that she would not allow and if it this is true he would cut Gilbert's little wurst off and shove it down his throat then clean her Austrian friend's body to take the filthy Prussian away. "Fuck you," She hissed at Gilbert hitting end call not wanting to talk to the son of a bitch known as Gilbert.

Turning off her phone she got off and turned the lights off before hiding into her covers. She planned to talk to Roderich tomorrow. But now all she could do was think over what the albino said and trust her that was all that went through her mind as she laid there.

* * *

Gilbert scowled as the line went dead for no one hung up on his royal awesomeness! Not even his little bruder so as a present he called her back. Sadly however he was unable to reach her for she turned off her phone. How unawesome! So he resulted on sitting on the bed probably filthy from intense love making. The albino sat there thinking everything over however. These thoughts went around on how unawesome of a reply he got from the Hungarian and much more around that accord. He was however really pissed off that he was hung u on. Sadly, the awesome thinking time of the Prussian ended instantly as he felt a fist to his face.

There stood porcupine headed Sven, the pimp whom Gilbert knew vaguely. The man was usually cool headed and was not easily angered by anything. Well unless you touched his pot or talked ill of his little sister then there was hell to pay but Gilbert was innocent! Too bad the man did not think so as another fist connected to the albino's cheek.

"What the hell did you say to Roderich?" Sven asked never had he seen his favored prostitute storm off in tears and even tried to fight him off so Gilbert had to say something. Something that could tick the fragile man off. And as the pimp Sven was going to make the bastard paid. Especially seeing how Gilbert tried to touch his sister the other day this was just another excuse to beat him up.

"Assault on a cop!" Gilbert called rubbing his face just to be pulled up by the front of his shirt.

Sven smirked at the albino his green eyes holding a hint of amusement at the suffering man. "So you think I care Gilbert? You are sleeping with whores and that means you lose your license. Now what did you do to Roderich?" He asked shaking the male to get an answer from the albino.

"Nothing!" Gilbert called not going to fess up for wrongly accusing the Austrian. With this response Sven dropped Gilbert flat on his ass as he glared at him.

"Come near Roderich anytime soon and you will be enjoying your time with the fishes," He threatened having nothing against killing the detective. Walking off he made his way back to the main office to assure that Roderich had left with his little sister. The pimp was fully aware of Roderich's position and why he was doing this job thus he was willing to help the other. Life is hard on everyone especially Roderich so he could be some help, at less.

* * *

Roderich slid into the car a small streak of tears obvious on his face. It was rare for him to cry about anything but after a while every emotion that is held in just comes out in a rampage of useless emotions. Today was just one of those few days that the emotions just overtook him. Lifting a perfect hand up he wiped away the streaks of tears. A shaky breath soon came as he put the seat belt on. Soon enough a hand fell onto his shoulder a soft one too.

"You okay Roderich?" A heavily accented voice asked him.

Roderich looked over to her and gave her a small smile. "Ja, thank you for your concern Belle," He said as the hand fell away. The woman smiled softly at him and began to drive off to her shared house with her big brother.

* * *

Daylight soon enough came to the world and three wished it to be another day. Gilbert honestly did not want to go to work with the big black eye he had. Elizabeta did not want to see Roderich and Roderich just did not want to deal with the world. But that did not stop his or the other from not going on their daily business.

The first class of the day for Roderich and Elizabeta was English. Silently he walked to class holding his books close to him. Elizabeta walked close by as he watched Roderich avoid those who tried to come to him. As the last bell rang Roderich slid in and took a spot far off from the world. She sat to the front.

Soon enough the class ended and that was when the Hungarian confronted Roderich, in an empty room.

"Roderich is it true that you are a prostitute?"

* * *

A/N: Hate me? Love me? Review :D

Grammar Fail~


	6. Anger

**Chapter Six:**

**Anger**

Roderich was collecting his own belongings that he had Sven collect for him before the night had faded into dawn. Though through out the whole time he had been with his pimp's sister his mind had wandered to Gilbert and his disgust towards the man. It was hard for him to believe that _him_, a disgusting excuse for a man, had dug deep beneath his skin. He was doing the dirty job for money that he would help his future and keep him from such an illegal job. Did that make him money hungry? Hardly. What would Gilbert know about needing money to survive the cold harsh world? From what Roderich saw when picking up Feli that the man knew nothing about needing money. Hell the albino probably lived off of a large sum of money left from his Vati after the man's death just like Feliciano and his case with his grandfather.

Sighing furiously Roderich stuffed the papers in the bag until he heard his closes friend Elizaveta (An: Friend chewed me out for spelling) stopping near the desk. Her sweet voice that was perfect for singing rang through his mind. _'Roderich is it true that you are a prostitute?' _That very question caused Roderich to drop what he had in his hands. The notebook and pencil that once laid in the males hands fell to the ground papers falling out of them though not important. Well they were important to Roderich for they were sheet music from the greatest composers such as Chopin, Bach, Mozart and Beethoven. Such sheets were Roderich's gold and would never dream of dropping them but that question caught him off guard. Roderich slowly returned to the world and his eyes turned into deadly slits. It may be hard to get the prostitute mad enough to show it like such but the question did it. "Who told you," he barked not denying the truth.

Elizaveta shuddered under the glare she was given. Flicking her hair back in a nervous gesture as she looked down towards the sheet music scattered about Roderich's feet. For once she noticed there was a small hole in the shoe and the pants looked older than something Roderich should be wearing. She could imagine the other being a young lord in the finest silk wrapped in the gentle embrace of the soft cloth. Shoes, black and shining with no holes in them all the while he moved towards a lavish piano room to play the instrument he was bored with. It would be a beautiful scene and just right to her. At the thought large tears found themselves in her eyes. "W-Why Roderich?" she choked out. It hurt her to know that her knight in shining armor and inability to defeat anyone was a whore. Why did Roderich not tell her? They have known each other long enough that he could openly speak to her. No, he seemed not to think so as he snapped at her again with the same question. Knowing that she would not get her answer she looked up at the angry Austrian a few tears falling down her cheek. "Gilbert."

That was all Roderich needed to hear as he turned on his heel and ran out. Anger lingered in his eyes as he pushed past crowds in the hallways. Honestly he did not know what he was doing but if he say the Albino he would bash the man's head in and teach him a lesson on keeping his mouth silent. Okay maybe not but the Austrian would like to think that he could for he was angry with the man. How dare he tell his beloved Elizaveta about that dirty job! He had no right to tell her that at all. But leave it to _him_ to say such a thing to the poor girl.

Soon enough he calmed down enough as he found himself near the music building on campus. Hiding in a small corner he slid down the brick wall not noticing the tears that fell down his face. "Why Gilbert?" He softly asked to nothing but the tabby cat that came over to him. Staring at the man for a long moment the tabby pounced onto Roderich and rubbed itself against his body as he sat on the male's lap. A small chuckle surpassed Roderich's lips as he began to pet the stray. Tears ran freely down but a soft smile laid on his face as the tabby began to purr. He did not know how the hell he was going to deal with Elizaveta later but right now all that mattered was the tabby.

* * *

Elizaveta fell to the ground sobbing to about Roderich's predicament. It hurt her to know that the other was selling his beautiful body to men and women (she does not need to know Roderich was strictly men) that were older than him. Soon enough she regained her composer and picked up the music for Roderich. A frown playing on her lips as she noticed there was a foot print on one of Chopin's piece. Holding the bundle to her chest she gave one shaky breath before putting it in the bag and beginning to look for her ex-boyfriend. They honestly needed to talk and talk now for she had to know why he was doing this to himself! Roderich deserved so much better than to be screwed by strangers for money.

Walking down the hallways she ignored the people trying to bother her (mainly Alfred) and went on searching for Roderich. Every now and then she would ask someone if they had seen him but all their answers were the same. No. Which made her worry and soon enough she began to run till her feet carried to the music building. Failing to look in the shadows she went into the building in search for her old love.

During that time Roderich remained still as Elizaveta ran by the shadows. He had stopped petting the cat and looked down as he began to wipe the tears away. He would have to talk to her sooner or later.

* * *

**AN: **OH my! A chapter? Yes, only for you guys. Ignore my mistakes for I refuse to reread these simply because I cannot. If you want to edit it...go for it! Until then enjoy what I have to offer. My short strictly 1,000 word chapters.


End file.
